


Crowley Has His Way

by BDBeeb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Crowley has a good time, Dean gets taken advantage of, Kidnapped, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Crowley, all the cons, alot, but only the first chapter, dubcon, enema, let there be rape, noncon, there will be rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDBeeb/pseuds/BDBeeb
Summary: The first day under Crowley's thumb, Dean had been relatively sure he’d get out of his predicament- as usual.  But after two weeks in his confidence was wearing out.  That first day was no picnic, but now that he found himself beginning to enjoy it, he didn’t think he could stand any more.





	1. A Dean Day Afternoon

It had been an ambush.  A hundred demons descended upon the bar where Dean was holding his nightly vigil.  He killed ten, maybe twelve, but they had him pinned.  Before too long he was teleported away to a cold stone room.  He was caught – hands chained behind his back, attached to the ceiling, giving him no leverage.  His ankles were bolted into a spreader bar, keeping them separate.  This dank cellar, with Dean on his knees – in walks Crowley. 

Dean’s face was to the floor, so he only saw shiny black shoes step their way up to him.  When he heard that familiar voice is stomach turned in an icy knot.

-Hello there, Squirrel. 

-Waddu you want, Crowley?

A chuckle. Dark and conniving. “Just to be the uninterrupted King of Hell, not to be challenged by those other piss-ants, Lucifer under my heel, and for the Kardashians’ ten-year deal to finish up. But for now, Dean-o, I want you.”  Crowley lifted Deans head with two fingers under his jaw.  “and Squirrel, I don’t think you’ll like it very much.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Day 1:    At Crowley’s command, two demons came in and cut away all of Dean’s clothes.  Not taking note or caring about the underlying skin.  Crowley looked over his new prize.  Dean naked, kneeling, and bleeding from several new scissor cuts.  Crowley palmed himself, already hard, through his designer trousers.  Another team of demons came in with tubing, and Crowley excused himself – only interested in the final product.

 

Dean felt the hands on him, below his not nonexistent belt. He heard noises, plastic shuffling? He cursed, threatened, yelled, and tried to kick, but he was in no position to fight back: chained to the ceiling and bolted to the floor.

He could see behind himself, and tried to mentally prepare himself for what was next.  His mind flashed to hell with Alister.  Dean felt the tubing slide into him. 

He grimaced and inhaled so quickly he choked on his own spit.  He could take it.  He would get out of this and kill Crowley.  Crowley...little limey bastard was probably watching this, having a hell of a time.  Awesome. 

His eyes teared up when the tubing was pushed deeper and deeper.  It seemed relentless, but it finally stopped.  Dean sighed, somewhat relieved.  Relief was quickly abandoned when he felt a new, novel sensation start to fill him.

  And it didn’t stop filling him.  His breath came quickly, on the verge of panic, his stomach began to distend. “What the hell are you assholes doing?” No response, typical. 

Dean struggled at his chains and groaned in a painful discomfort.  In a quick, jerky pull the tubing was removed. 

A demon pressed on Dean’s aching, bloated stomach and a rush of fluid poured out of Dean’s ass, his face flushed with anger and shame.  An enema? A fucking enema.. These douchebags were douching his ass. 

He was livid, ranting through four more treatments.  After the five enemas Dean was washed.  Pressure washed with a fire hose.  The cold water bit into his skin.

The pressure was not decreased when the spray was directed at his nether-regions or face. 

 

Crowley returned when the legwork was finished.  He saw the wet, bedraggled, defeated, squeaky-clean Dean.  “Now we can begin.”


	2. Crowley's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch. not finished, but just a tidbit for fun.

The musty air was cool on Dean's skin, and he told himself this was why he was trembling. Crowley paced around him like a hyena around an injured lion, his steps echoed off the stone walls.  

Suddenly, he felt Crowley behind him, thick hands over his taut stomach, a beard rubbing against his neck.  

"Do you remember this, Dean-o." Crowley spoke low and gravely into Dean's ear.  Dean let out an unbidden gasp, and closed his eyes in immediate shame.  

"You used to love it, back when you were a demon. You were so free." Crowley's hands trailed down Dean's torso, made their way to his member-already half hard.  

"I don't remember," Dean said, shaking.

"Bollocks. You remember. All those late nights in the hotel." Crowley breathed into Dean's ear," I remember you on top of me.  I remember you inside me."

Deans moan reverberated around the dim room, loud an wanton.  "Why are you doing this, Crowley?"

"Because I can. And because you left me. You abandoned me.  And this is not going to be fun for you, Squirrel."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
